Plato/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Plato, the ensemble identity of the actor who plays Macavity. Originally appearing in the Broadway production, using the same costume design as used for "Victor" in London, since the 1990s the "Admetus" costume design is also often used for "Plato". Designs Design Plato Alonzo Basic.jpg|"Alonzo" Basic - Design used for Plato Broadway Kitten Design 1.jpg|"Kitten" - recognisably London Admetus Design Kitten Admetus Pouncival.jpg|"Kitten" "Admetus" - version of the previous design 1998 Film Bryn Walters as Plato Plato Bryn Walters Film 01.jpg Plato Bryn Walters Film 02.png Plato Victoria Film 01.jpg George Munkus Plato Film 01.jpg Cori Plato Tugger George Film 01.jpg George Pounce Tumble Plato Film 01.jpg US Productions Original Broadway Production Kenneth Ard as Plato / Rumpus Cat / Macavity Subsequent Broadway Casts Plato Broadway cats 01.jpg Pouncival Plato Bway 1997.jpg Plato Steve Geary Bway Calendar June.jpg|Steve Geary Plato Philip Michael Baskerville.jpg|Philip Michael Baskerville Plato Jamie Patterson bway.jpg|Jamie Patterson Tugger Plato Jelly Rumple Tumble Fan.jpg Plato Alonzo Pouncival Bway CATS ABOUT TOWN.jpg|Keith Edward Wilson Plato Keith Wilson backstage.jpg|Keith Edward Wilson US Tours 1-4 US Tour 5 Vic Plato Cass Jellicle Ball US Tour 5.jpg Plato Reach US 5 01.jpg Zoo visit US5 04 15 2011 45.jpg Zoo Cats US 5 2011 1.jpg Zoo Cats US 5 2011 6.jpg Zoo Cats US 5 2011 8.jpg Broadway Revival *Daniel Gaymon *Joshua Burrage (cover) *Corey John Snide (cover) *Spencer Clark (cover) Broadway Revival Plato Daniel Gaymon 16.jpg|Daniel Gaymon Plato Electra opening night.jpg|Daniel Gaymon Plato Daniel Gaymon 16.png|Daniel Gaymon Broadway Revival Bows opening night 3.jpg|Daniel Gaymon Daniel Gaymon Plato Bway 2017.jpg|Daniel Gaymon Plato Demeter Calvin Johnson dancing with the stars contestants in costume.jpg Plato with cat broadway 2017.jpg Plato Macavity Bway Revival Joshua Burrage.png|Joshua Burrage Plato Bway Revival Corey John Snide.png|Corey John Snide Plato Bway Revival Spencer Clark.png|Spencer Clark US Tour 6 *Tyler John Logan (1/19 - 10/19) *Brayden Newby *Nicholas Burrage (cover) (1/19 - 10/19) *Phillip Deceus (cover) (1/19 - 12/19) Pyramid US6 2019 01.jpg|Tyler John Logan Plato US6 Tyler John Logan.png|Tyler John Logan Pas De Deux(the mating dance) US6.png|Tyler John Logan Pas De Deux(the mating dance) US6 1.png|Tyler John Logan Plato Brayden Newby US6 2019.png|Brayden Newby Tanto Plato US6 Laura Brayden.png|Brayden Newby with Laura Katherine Kaufman Plato US6 Nick Burrage IG 01.jpg|Nicholas Burrage Plato Jenny US6 Nick Erin.png|Nicholas Burrage with Erin Chupinsky.png Plato US6 Phillip Deceus.png|Phillip Deceus Australian Productions Sydney 1985 Melbourne 1987 Bomba Plato Femi Taylor Sean Hingsley 1987.jpg|Sean Hingston Australia Tour 1989 Australia Tour 1993 Australian Circus Tent Tour Australasia 2007-2010 Plato James Cooper Aus 2009 01.jpg|James Cooper Plato James Cooper Aus 2010 01.jpg|James Cooper Asia Tour 2014 Plato James cooper Asia 2014 01.jpg|James Cooper Australian productions switched to Admetus in 2015. German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 Plato Vic Silla Rumple De86.png|Eric Clausell Plato Eric Clausell Hamburg 86 01.jpg|Eric Clausell De86 Plato Bomba Mungo.png|Eric Clausell De86 Cori Misto Plato.png|Eric Clausell Hamburg art plato.png De89 Plato Deme Bomba 2.jpg De89 Plato Deme Bomba.jpg De90 BabyTugger Plato.jpg De9204 Babygriz Babytugg Plato.png De9210 Plato Skimble.png De96 Plato.png De97 Plato 1.png De97 Plato 2.png Hamburg Misto Alonzo Plato.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 De01 Plato.jpg Tumble Plato Cass Pyramid de01.png Berlin 2002-04 Sillabub Plato de02 25.jpg Sillabub Plato de02 26.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 Plato 1 Munich 2006 04 18.jpg Plato Jellicle Ball German Tour 05 press 1.jpg Philipp Hageli 2.jpg|Philipp Hägeli German Tent Tour 2010-2013 Peter Weck 2012 02 Vienna 03.jpg Fluffies 4.jpg Jason Winter.jpg German Tent Group 4.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Ball cass plato Vienna 84.jpg|(unconfirmed ID) Toronto 1985 Amsterdam 1987 Pyramid Amsterdam 1992.jpg Plato Amsterdam 1992.jpg Jellicle Songs Amsterdam 1992 1b.jpg Paris 1989 Plato Paris 89 Malco Rev 0110.jpg Plato Paris 89 Malco Rev 13.JPEG Plato Paris 89 Malco Rev 02.JPEG Zurich 1991 Plato Alexander Riff Zurich.png 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 Victoria South Africa 2009 9.jpg Copenhagen 2002 Plato Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Plato Jellicle Ball 1 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 Naming 1c Madrid 2003.jpg Tugger Plato Pyramid 10-12-2003 madrid.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 Naming 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Pyramid Cast Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg South Korea 2008 Plato Korea 2008.png Plato Alonzo Silla Pyramid Korea 2008.jpg 2010s Brazil 2010 Alonzo Plato NAP 16 Brazil.jpg Plato Sillabub Moments Brazil 1.jpg South Korea 2011 China 2012 Plato 1 China 2012.jpg Plato Moments China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * Calvin Cooper * Ashley-Jordan Packer * Kristian Crowe * Billy Warren * Jared Johnson * Louis Clarke-Clare * Tom Broderick * Adam Davidson * Ryan Ocampo * Daniel Timoney * Ryan Lay Plato RCCL15 1.jpg|Calvin Cooper Plato RCCL15 2.jpg|Calvin Cooper Plato Vic RCCL16 1.jpg |Kristian Crowe Alonzo Plato Pyramid 02 RCCL16.jpg|Kristian Crowe Victoria Jessica Black RCCL 2015 02.jpg|Kristian Crowe Plato Daniel Timoney RCCL Cast 9 2019.jpg|Daniel Timoney Plato Daniel Timoney RCCL Cast 9 2019 (2).jpg|Daniel Timoney Category:Character Galleries